Knights in Love
by Rowena of Naxen
Summary: A collection of Kel/Sabine ficlets written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN. Warning: femmeslash


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just play around with them.**

**Summary: Kel/Sabine fic written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN\\warning femmeslash**

Prophecy (G)

Sabine held her head high as she walked away, despite the titters of noble laughter that followed her. So the king didn't like her, so what? Lots of people didn't like her, it had never bothered her before.

_But this is different…_

She was barely listening to her friends anxious conversation as she walked through the busy Lower City. She wouldn't have stopped but for someone calling her name.

"Sabine of Macayhill?"

Sabine whirled, her eyes coming to rest on a tiny woman draped in scarves.

"What?"

"You _are_ Sabine of Macayhill, yes?"

"Lady Knight Sabine of Macayhill." Sabine corrected, feeling cross.

"Titles are immaterial in my business, dear. I know you are upset, I only wanted to tell you that someday, someone else will understand what you're going through."

Sabine narrowed her eyes, confused. "What I'm going through?"

The woman waved a wrinkly hand covered in bangles. "The tests, the king disliking you, all that. Another Lady Knight will understand someday."

She started to go, and Sabine raced after her. "Wait!" The woman turned. "Who? Who is she?"

The old lady smiled. "Her name will be Keladry of Mindelan."

Record (G)

Kel hefted the heavy book down from the shelf, coughing at the dust that rose from the leather cover. She carried it to the table and set it down carefully, pulling up a chair to sit in.

It was a record of all the knights since the start of the realm. She flipped through the pages quickly, starting at the back, ignoring the grime of age that coated her fingers and the musty old-book smell.

There she was, and then Alanna, and then a span of years without any Lady Knights.

_Lady Knight Sabine of Macayhill._

She sounded interesting.

Kel quickly read through her page-it implied that the king had disliked her, and Kel felt an instant connection. Her king didn't care much for her, either.

The more she read the more she wished she could have met Sabine of Macayhill. She sounded like a very interesting person.

Curious (PG13)

Kel wasn't relaxed when Sabine entered her dreams that night. She was usually ready to embrace the other woman, but that night she was tense. Earlier, curious, she'd asked Neal if he knew of any former Lady Knight named Sabine.

_He hadn't said anything for days, until today._

_ "Kel!"_

_ "Neal? What is it?"_

_ He shook his head. "Nothing important, really-remember how you asked me if there were any Lady Knights named Sabine?" She nodded, and he held out the paper he was carrying. "There was this one-Sabine of Macayhill. She died about 200 years ago."_

_ Kel looked up at him in shock. "_What?_" She had assumed Sabine was a figment of her imagination; this destroyed that theory. She looked down at the paper, there was a perfect miniature representation of the face that haunted her lovely dreams._

And now she was tense with Sabine.

"What's wrong?" Sabine was gentle, as always.

Kel finally met her eyes. "You're dead. You're a ghost. In my dreams, I'm in love with a _ghost_." She narrowed her eyes. "And you never told me."

Sabine moved closer, carefully capturing Kel's lips with her own. "Does it matter?" she whispered, kissing her again.

"It should," Kel murmured.

"Than don't let it."

She'd Rather Dream (PG13)

They met in dreams.

In Kel's dreams she could dance with her love without fear of anyone watching, could kiss her love without the whispers that would always follow them. People didn't understand, especially nobles. People could never understand, really.

Kel didn't care that they were cruel to her, because at night she had her love, who was kind and brave and gentle and good; everything Kel admired and aspired to be.

She loved the nights, and during the day, she remembered.

"Kel, are you alright?"

She shook herself out of her daydream and smiled at Dom, whose deep blue eyes were watching her with concern. "What?"

"You're doing it again, Kel. Drifting off when I'm talking to you." He paused, his full mouth forming a frown, and asked "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Kel forced a laugh, taking his hand. "Never, Dom, never." He grinned and clasped her hand, drawing it up to cup his cheek. "I'm just a little tired-I've been busy with all the wedding preparations, you know." She traced her finger down his jaw.

"I know," Dom laughed, drawing her close. "I just want to make sure you're not getting cold feet."

Kel shook her head. "Just jitters. I'm completely sure about this, Dom."

His smile as he drew her towards his chest could have stolen any woman's heart, but even as she placed her cheek against his tunic, Kel hated that his chest was hard and rough instead of soft and giving. She longed for arms around her that were not muscled and strong, but smooth and tender.

In her life, she had Dom, and they had acceptance. And Dom was truly any woman's dream.

But in Kel's dreams, she had Sabine, the historic Lady Knight with the easy manner and laughing air, and if she could have crossed time to be by her side, she already would have. They wouldn't have acceptance, but they would have each other.

Dom was talking about the guest list, and Kel forced her mind away from Sabine's heady kisses to the man at her side, listening intently to plans for a wedding she wished she wouldn't have. Dom cared about her, and it would be beyond rude to drift away for the third time that day.

She would simply have to wait until her dreams.

**A/N: Like I said, these were written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN, so go check it out (link is on my profile). Also, leaving a review would be appreciated!**


End file.
